Episode 5252 (9th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Mitchell ignores a phone call from Cleo as does Scott. Cleo is furious to not get an answer from either of them. Martine confronts Mitchell over his behaviour. Martine tells Mitchell that she thought that she raised him to be better than that. Mitchell reminds her that Walter brought him up after she abandoned him. Luke invites Cindy for a drink, but only to get advice from her on how to impress a woman. Joel tells Luke that if he wants to win Mandy back, he needs to show that he has his live back on track. Cleo tells Scott that Walter should be apologising and Mitchell should know better. She is determined to find out what is wrong. Ollie confronts Brooke over ignoring him and she runs off. Juliet goes after her and advises Brooke to tell Ollie what's wrong. Juliet tells her that sometimes she doesn't "need words". Cleo and Walter argue over Scott's actions. When Walter says that Mitchell shares his views, Cleo tells Walter to pass on a message from her - they're over. Lisa vents to Scott about Luke. She sees Sylver jump over the bar to greet Mercedes and she asks Scott how much he'd love for someone to be that happy to see him. Ollie vents to Imran about Brooke ignoring him. Ollie worries that Juliet has found someone else for Brooke and that's why she's ignoring him. Mitchell and Cleo argue. Mitchell tells Cleo that Scott tried it on with him and Cleo asks Scott when he walks out of The Dog in the Pond. Imran tries to speak to Nancy. Ollie tells Nancy that Brooke has been a bit off with her. Nancy thinks that Brooke is stressed. Mitchell admits to not agreeing with what Walter said. Mitchell and Scott argue and Scott tries to storm off but Cleo pulls him back and demands to know what's going on. Sylver asks Mercedes what's wrong when she gives him the cold shoulder. Mercedes says that she's worried about Myra. Mercedes bumps into Liam and snaps at him. Mitchell tries to apologise to Scott. Scott sympathises with Mitchell when Mitchell tells him that being gay isn't something Walter will every approve of and properly apologises. Scott and Mitchell make up. Martine explodes at Walter and Walter tells her that she barely has a right to call Mitchell her son as he and Gloria raised Mitchell as if he was their child. Lisa walks in on Walter and Martine and tries to comfort Martine. Juliet convinces Brooke that if she sends a picture of herself to Ollie wearing make-up and showing "a bit of flesh", she'll win him back. When Brooke tries to back out when Juliet touches her shirt, Juliet jokingly asks if Brooke is pregnant but works out that she is going by Brooke's reaction. Cindy tells Luke that Mandy doesn't want him. Lisa and Luke argue as Sylver watches. Lisa teases Liam over the hit-and-run. Martine goes through baby photos of Mitchell. She takes one of the photos and unfolds it - revealing that Mitchell is a twin. Cast Regular cast *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019